


Child's Play

by pluiedunord



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Brothers, Children, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluiedunord/pseuds/pluiedunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Thor and Loki play in the forest, and Loki wanders off. Big Brother Thor to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> More Thorki, yaaaay.

The sun was already down, and Loki had not been seen for three hours now. Thor, ten-year-old Asgardian prince, ran around the forest, searching for his eight-year-old brother. Just a bit ago, they had been playing a harmless game. Somehow, Loki had wandered off, chasing a small creature that skittered across the ground. He said he'd be back, and it was typical of Thor to believe him. Loki was the smarter brother, after all; he could find his way back.

This time, however, he didn't.

As time passed, Thor's worries increased. The younger prince was very small and rather weak; what if he had been picked up by a stranger? What if the creature that he was following was actually dangerous and had bitten him? Then again... what if Loki had returned to the castle without letting Thor know?

No, that was not like Loki at all. The brothers were practically attached to each other, so Thor would have been notified if Loki wanted to go inside and read for a bit.

It was really starting to get dark, only dim lights in Asgardian homes far off still shining along with a few stars, even more far off. Where was Loki?

"Brother." Then, a small sniffle.

Turning immediately left, Thor received his answer- tiny Loki sat on a tree stump, his pale face stained with tears. It appeared that his coat was ripped as well.

"Brother..."

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, rushing over to the other. "I have been looking everywhere! Are you hurt, brother?"

Loki shook his head, standing up with shaky legs. "I thought you left me..."

"Not at all, Loki. Come, let us go back to the castle and wash up." 

The raven-haired one stayed still. He was undoubtedly frightened, only being eight and left in the dark for so long.

"Hold my hand, brother," he said softly, reaching a tiny arm out. Thor took it gladly, flashing an encouraging smile down at the shorter Asgardian prince.

"Of course. You may sleep in my bed with me tonight, if you'd like." With a sheepish nod as affirmation, the blond took off, walking steadily with his brother in tow.

\--

Later that night, after they had a quick dinner (accompanied with light scolding from Odin) and washed up, Loki crawled into bed with Thor.

"Loki, why did you sit waiting in the forest?" Thor asked abruptly. "You have heard what father has told us, right? If we get lost, we find each other!"

Loki whimpered. "I-I am sorry, Thor... I was scared," he admitted, eyes shining with fresh tears. "I thought to wait just in case someone else would come get me, like mother or a nomad or... a Frost Giant." The last two words made Loki choke on a cry and forced a grimace onto Thor's face.

"Don't speak like that, brother," the older one said, wrapping a tight arm around Loki's waist. "Get some sleep. Today was a long one."

Biting his lip, the younger of the two returned the embrace, laying his head near Thor's shoulder. "Yes, brother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Loki," Thor returned, massaging small circles into Loki's back until he was too tired to continue and he was sure that the other's crying had ceased.


End file.
